Close Encounter
by Ilaaris
Summary: Klorel gets a new Goa'uld assistant. Will he find out that she is a Tok'ra spy? Partly Tok'ra POV. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Close Encounter **by Ilaaris

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. No copyright infringement is intended. But I own this story line and the rest of the characters of this story. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Spoiler**: 1 – 7 (However, I ignored the episode "Pretense" in my story)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: Action/Romance

**Pairings**: Klorel/Skaara – other

**Summary**: Klorel gets a new Goa'uld assistant and is quite pleased. Will he find out the truth in time?

**AN**: I hope that there aren't too many spelling mistakes in it. (Although reading it several times and yes, I used a word processor that has a spell checking feature… I really did my best to avoid any mistakes. However, English is not my native language.) So be kind and ignore them or inform me in the nicest possible way:)

"_Tok'ra/Goa'uld 'talks' to host"_

_host 'talks' to symbiote_

_random thoughts_

**Prologue**

home planet of Apophis

The sun was shining through the glass of the big window and the golden walls were sparkling in the sunlight. The rubies and emeralds that decorated Klorel's throne were reflecting the light. It was a fairly beautiful impression.

However Klorel didn't notice it. He was sitting on his throne and was starring out of the window but he wasn't looking at something specific. It was just another boring day. There were no more tasks to take care of and Klorel had no idea what he should do, because Apophis' minor Goa'ulds usually work all the day and don't have much free time. So having free time was nothing Klorel was used to and he certainly wasn't very fond of this experience.

"Three weeks!" Klorel thought. "Three incredible boring weeks! I only wish that I would have some more tasks to do. I hate to sit around like this."

He stood up and began to walk around in the large room. Since the Tau'ri had destroyed the two Goa'uld mother ships of his father in the orbit around Earth, Apophis didn't speak much with his son anymore.

"Apophis thinks that this defeat is my fault. That is why the other Goa'uld servants now carry out my tasks. He certainly is thinking that I'm incompetent. I must find a way to regain his trust," Klorel thought bitterly.

_However, in the meantime you could take advantage of the situation and enjoy your free time. There are so many things you could do…_ As usually, Klorel ignored the voice in his head.

"Walking around really seems to be my only activity," Klorel sighed some minutes later and stopped. He absently starred at the 350 hieroglyphs on the left wall and the 410 on the right. During the last three weeks he had counted the little signs six times.

"I really can't believe that I'm going to do this," the Goa'uld prince murmured to himself_. "So Skaara, what precisely did you mean with your earlier comment?"_ he finally asked his host.

Some months later…

current Tok'ra home world  
_(Planet name will not be mentioned…due to a request of the Tok'ra chief of security)_

"I just spoke with Sina. They weren't able to find a host for Selena. If no suitable host can be found within the next 36 hours, she will die," Martouf informed Selmak.

"We cannot let that happen, Martouf. However, I have an idea. We haven't asked the Tau'ri yet. I will go and speak to the High council in order to get the permission to travel to the Tau'ri," Jacob responded and left the infirmary.

Martouf starred at the sleeping, elderly woman before him. _"I hope that the Tau'ri have a host for her,"_ Lantash said to Martouf. _Yes, Lantash, yes. I also hope that our friend will survive._

"_Despite the circumstances I'm looking forward to travel to the Tau'ri. They have a rather nice planet,"_ Lantash stated.

_You mean that you are looking forward to see Samantha._ Martouf smirked.

A few minutes later Martouf heard some noises from the entrance. Jacob had returned.

"Martouf, kree. The High council has agreed to my plan to travel to the Tau'ri. Let's go," the Tok'ra/Tau'ri liaison reported hastily and so they headed for the transportation rings.

The two men went as fast as they could towards the Chaapa'ai and Jacob began to dial. Martouf took out the GDO and startled. What was the correct sequence of numbers? 235 631 334 or 235 631 343?

"_235 631 343"_ Lantash reminded him. _Thank you, Lantash_. Martouf entered the code.

"_What a primitive device. Martouf, imagine this: you are running towards the Stargate because you are being hunted by Jaffa, Alkesh bombers are chasing you and you must enter this extra-long number without an error…Tau'ri technology is so… it is quite prehistoric."_

_Lantash, just don't say anything like this to Colonel O'Neill, okay? _Martouf pleaded.

However, Lantash only whistled innocently in Martouf's head.

Martouf sighed and he followed Jacob through the Stargate. The first thing he saw when his sight returned was Samantha. She stood beside General Hammond and the remaining members of SG-1. Marouf's mood was getting better and better and he smiled warmly. Almost the same second Samantha, also known as Captain Carter, was smiling too and in the back of Martouf's head, Lantash noticed an icy look from Colonel O'Neill. Not that he cared about it.

A few minutes later they were all sitting around the table in the briefing room and Jacob was explaining the reason for the Tok'ras' visit on Earth.

"As Jacob just told you, Selena has not much time left," Selmak stated. Everyone was looking very serious.

"_They know how grave the situation is,"_ Marouf internally said to Lantash.

"_Yes, they do understand it, except for Colonel O'Neill. He is far more interested in his pen." _

Martouf unobtrusively looked in the direction of Colonel O'Neill, who was playing with his pen. The Colonel was taking the little writing device apart, in order to fix it again and then to take it apart again.

_Come on, Lantash. That's not fair, you know his personality._

Lantash snorted mentally.

_I'm sure he is worried about Selena's life. He is just good at hiding his emotion. Dr. Jackson once mentioned that, remember?_

"_Mart…"_

_No Lantash, I'm remembering the conversation with Dr. Jackson correctly. He said O'Neill not Teal'c._

"_Okay, perhaps you are correct,"_ Lantash murmured although he wasn't very convinced.

_Lantash, I'm correct. You must learn to get along with him. Don't forget the Tau'ri are our friends and we cannot risk offending one of their representatives._

"_Ok. By the way, I can be a good diplomat, Martouf."_

Lantash's host wisely decided not to respond to the last statement of his companion and decided to pay more attention to the discussion.

"Selena is a good companion. She always cares a lot about the well-being of her host," Selmak was still speaking.

So Martouf decided to take a glass with water and sipped at it, while Lantash was sarcastically wondering how O'Neill was able to fix his writing device for the eighth time since O'Neill was known among the Tok'ra for his dislike of any kind of technology.

"A week ago SG-1 was on a mission abroad. Their mission was to gather some artifacts from a dig site. However, in one of the vessels had been a Goa'uld symbiot. A worker had been taken over and fortunately SG-1 managed to track the Goa'uld down." General Hammond informed the two Tok'ra some minutes later.

"However, before the Goa'uld could be captured he managed to hurt a civilest. She has been brought here, due to security measures, but we will not be able to save her life. Receiving a symbiote would be her only chance of survival. We will ask her," General Hammond continued and stood up. "By the way, her name is Isabel."

to be continued…


	2. The Mission

Some years later…

**The mission**

Selena

What a beautiful planet! I'm nearly two thousand years old but I have never seen such an exotic planet before. Above me there was a green sky and the blue sun was shining on the violet grass. I was standing near some yellow trees and I was just enjoying this strange, yet fascinating environment. Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation in the back of the neck. It was a familiar feeling because it indicates the presence of another symbiont. Since I was the only Tok'ra on this planet is had to be a Goa'uld and so I unobtrusively looked around and tried to track its position. Nothing. No, wait. There, behind that big yellow tree. I swear I saw something.

Yes, there it was. It seemed that this Goa'uld had taken over a wild animal instead of a human host. This meant that it had no hand device and couldn't defend itself with a force field. Super! So I was not really in danger because one shot with my Zat would be enough to take it out. I reached for my weapon and couldn't hide my smile.

However, I was not smiling for a very long time. My Zat gun was not where it should have been. I must have lost it. How could that be? There was no more time for wondering because now the Goa'uld was smiling. I never have seen a wild animal smiling like this one before but it did and I knew that I really was in trouble. _ Selena _. There was nothing where I could hide myself and I had no more weapons. I was terrified and I knew that on this day I was probably going to die but nonetheless I did the only thing I could do in this situation.

_ Selena. _ I ignored the voice of my host in my head because now was not the time to talk and started to run. The Goa'uld chased me and I felt that it was coming closer. Selena!

Suddenly I stumbled and in the next moment I was laying in the violet grass. Hastily I tried to stand up again but the only thing I could do, was to sit up. Why couldn't I stand up? This was really not my day._ Selena _ In the meantime the Goa'uld had reached my position and jumped. Great, the Goa'uld had not been able to kill me in the last two thousand years but now I would be killed by a Goa'uld who had a rose coloured wild animal as host. _ Selena _

In the next moment I was in a room that has been made of blue crystals. Where was I? It looked like my room. I felt so disorientated and I sat up.

_ Selena, finally you are awake. You had a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but you didn't respond. _

My host sent me positive, reassuring feelings and I thanked her.

"Our duty begins in two hours. We could read something in the meantime." my dear host Isabel suggested. I agreed because I could do without a continuation of the dream this night.

One hour and twenty minutes later we were standing before a computer console and downloaded our personal file.

"I think there will be no special orders for us today. It will be another boring day in analysis." Isabel stated. "If I am correct we will eat Delash for breakfast, okay?"

Although I was thinking that she would win the bet, I agreed and took a look at the panel before me. "Undercover mission. Report to council for instructions." I read.

After eating two portions of Kisa, at least I had won the bet; we went to the Council chambers. All Council members were already there and were discussing something. As they saw me they stopped talking and simply starred in my direction.

"This means it will be dangerous mission." I told my host, who was in control of our body. "I know this look to well. It is the 'is this the last time we see her alive?' look."

My host agreed to my statement but we both knew that there was no alternative. Someone has to fight the Goa'uld.

Then Councillor Thoran began to explain the nature of our mission. Some minor Goa'uld needed a new Goa'uld servant because the last servant… okay, let's just say someone was not content with his work.

So we would have to work undercover as a Goa'uld assistant and gather information. Okay, that would be dangerous but it's what a Tok'ra operative does. Fighting the Goa'uld is a noble cause and worth dying for. That sounds brave, doesn't it?

_ It sounds melodramatic, my dear. _

"You are sooo mistaken, Isabel." I 'said' to her in a very arrogant tone but in the next moment I had to laugh. I think that completely ruined my previous statement. Then I mentally hugged her. No other Tok'ra has such a wonderful host. I'm really lucky.

After the meeting I said good-bye to my friends, packed some things and left the Tok'ra base.

to be continued…

* * *

Klorel will appear in the next champter...promised 

Please be kind and write a nice review, yes? _desperately looking around _


	3. A new servant for Klorel

Once again, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in it. Those commas.. (English is not my native language)

* * *

**A new servant for Klorel**

Klorel

"Kloreeel!"

The Goa'uld turned around and noticed that Baal had just entered the room. Almost immediately Klorel bowed before the Systemlord that he was now serving.

"One day I will be a Systemlord and I will no longer have to bow before anyone." Klorel thought without any doubt. Serving Baal was just a temporary arrangement for him.

_ You are so pitiful, Klorel. You will always be a minor Goa'uld; bowing before more powerful Goa'uld. _Skaara taunted him becauseit was one of the few things the host was still able to do and it was a way to oppose his demon, although many times Klorel inflicted horrible pain in his host as a consequence of Skaara's 'insolence'.

However, this time Klorel ignored his host because he couldn't risk being distracted while Baal was standing before him.

"My Lord." Klorel murmured with a respectful voice.

"The five reports that I have requested are overdue for 3 hours."

Baal was definitely angry because he had not sent a slave to deliver this message. Instead he had come in person. That was never a good sign.

Klorel swallowed nervously and tried to come up with a good excuse.

"My Lord. As you know I had to execute my last personal Goa'uld servant because he was incompetent. Without an assistant I cannot complete all the required tasks in time. It is not my fault." Klorel defended himself and in the next moment he cursed himself internally. What a pitiful excuse!

If Klorel had been a mere human, he would have begun to sweat. So he just hoped he would live to see another day.

"This occurrence was over three weeks ago. Why have you not already chosen a new servant, Klorel?"

"Some of the Gou'ulds who have asked for the position are not up to it. Others are not trustworthy. They would stab my in the back of my neck in order to take my place as the last one literally tried. I have never had a good assistant so far and only wish I wouldn't need a personal assistant."

However, Klorel was smart enough and didn't express this, his true thoughts, instead he stuttered: "I… I couldn't find one. They are…"

Oh, this answer was even worse.

"That's enough, Klorel. I will not wait any longer. Do not dare to reject the next Goa'uld, who applies for the position as your assistant." Baal harshly interrupted the other Goa'uld and left the room without any further statement, leaving a furious Klorel behind.

"Now I cannot delay it any longer! That's not fair." Klorel raged, forgetting that he was lucky to be still alive. "I really don't want a new assistant."

Selena

"I would like to apply for the position as Klorel personal assistant. Lord Tur sends me." I informed Baal's administrator and handed him over a pad with Tur's signature on it. Keyla/Dara had 'borrowed' it on their last mission.

Minutes later I was walking through the golden corridors, in the direction of Klorel's quarters.

"_If we get the job we might be able to gain access to a lot of important information."_ I uneasily said to my host. Of course Isabel knew what was at stake but I was nervous and had to say something. However, it didn't really help much. So my dear host tried to distract me.

_You do remember that this is my third mission, do you?_ Isabel teased me. _I should be nervous, not you._

Okay, her strategy was successful.

"_Hey, I'm not nervous, just… a little bit concerned. It is indeed my fiftieth mission and I'm used to it." _It is really hard to keep your pride if you share your thoughts with another soul.

I stopped before Klorel's accommodations and checked my clothing and my hair for the last time. Everything was fine, except for the fact that the clothes, that I always have to wear when I'm working undercover as a Goa'uld, are so uncomfortable.

Knock. Knock.

I told the slave, who opened the door, my aim and a few seconds later I was allowed to enter while a Goa'uld voice was ordering the slave to leave the room.

After the door had closed behind me, I took a deep breath and pronounced: "Kel sha, Lord Klorel. I respectfully ask you that you honour me by granting me my wish to serve you as your devoted assistant." _If you knew what I really want to do to you and every other Goa'uld._

The Goa'uld continued to stare out of the window and simply ignored me. There was no other alternative than to wait until he finally chose to answer my plea and so I unobtrusively looked around in the meantime.

It was quite a tastefully decorated room. However a little bit too much gold for my taste perhaps. Gold really seemed to be Klorel's favourite colour. How typical for a Goa'uld. Even his clothes were gold.

I still kneeled on the floor and could only see Klorel's back although I had tried to get a look at his face. My knees began to hurt and so I blocked the pain but it was still an uncomfortable position. It was really hard to resist the temptation to move a little bit and I got discouraged. The Goa'uld was not interested; he should already have replied something. My mood was getting worse. This couldn't be. No. Why was he going to reject my request? Had I said something wrong? Oh god, no. I got the feeling that in a way, I failed the Tok'ra. All the valuable information...

Klorel

"What a beautiful view." Klorel sarcastically thought while he was intentionally ignoring the Goa'uld that was kneeling behind him.

He was still angry that he wasn't allowed to choose his servant anymore and so he hadn't even looked at the woman, who would be his future assistant. At least he was still in the position to harass her and so he let her wait.

"Okay, so she will get the position but I will do everything I can to make sure that she will regret this fact soon." Klorel smiled and felt powerful again. That was really an excellent idea!

Finally he turned around and faced the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

to be continued…

* * *

**Blanc: **Thank you for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. 

**BrattyPrincess-Nirrti:** Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Serving Klorel

**Goa'uld dictionary**

**Hassac:** a weak individual, fool

* * *

**Serving Klorel**

Isabel

_Riiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing._

"No. This can't be!" I moaned. "Oh, no Klorel, it is in the middle of the night… Do you never sleep?" Apparently not.

Finally I found the switch and turned the light on. _My poor eyes!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Hey, I'm coming. There is no need to let it ring so often. What a horrible tone! My poor ears", I cursed and stood up.

After that I let my dazed symbiote have control over our body and some seconds later I fell asleep again.

Selena

"I too want to sleep" I grumbled and ignored the snoring in my head. _Some_ people are just lucky and have a wonderful, caring, charming, sweet little Tok'ra symbiote in their head.

I knocked at the door that connected our two rooms and opened it. Yes, Klorel _did_ give me a room next to his and I was still wondering why.

The Goa'uld sat on his bed and looked impatiently at me. "Finally! How can you let me wait so long? What the hell were you doing?"

_Sleeping, maybe? Dreaming of beautiful beaches?_

"I came as fast as I could, My Lord." I apologized. That was indeed not a lie; the tone of the bell had been annoying enough. "How can I serve you?"

"Bring me a glass of water, now!"

_Do I look like as if I am one of your human slaves?_

"Of course, My Lord." I responded and switched on the light. Klorel groaned and I almost couldn't hide my grin.

Then I noticed that a jug with water was already standing on a table and glasses were there too. _So __Klorel, you are trying to nerve me?_ At least I didn't have to go to the 'kitchen' for some water. I reached out for the glass of water and turned around. Why was he still starring so oddly at me?

Klorel simply took the glass and with a mere gesture he sent me away.

Klorel

The Goa'uld was standing before the big window and looked at the data pad that he was holding and yawned. After Selena had brought him the glass of water, he had been too confused and so he hadn't been able to fall asleep again. His minor Goa'uld servant hadn't even noticed that she had forgotten to wear a dressing gown and she had looked _so_ sweet in her night-dress. In consequence he had been thinking of her the entire night.

Somehow his brilliant idea of constantly annoying his new Goa'uld servant in order to make himself feel better, wasn't quite going according to his plan. Klorel was very annoyed by this fact. Some of the things he had planned, he wasn't able to carry out anymore when he looked at her. Those innocent blue eyes!

"_Innocent?" _Skaara thought bitterly but also the Abydonian had to admit that he had never seen such a striking beautiful woman before. It was not surprising that a Goa'uld had chosen her as its host. Since he was a Goa'uld host too, he knew too well that appearances could be deceiving. He didn't even forget for a second that Klorel was looking at a parasitical being that had imprisoned another mind.

"_She is definitely not innocent. She may look so but it's only because the Goa'uld had decided to take this host. Selena is nothing more than another unscrupulous, evil Goa'uld that has stolen the body of an innocent being."_

Skaara was too furious and so he addressed his own personal demon, although he didn't know what the consequences would be. Klorel moods were so unstable that even his host wasn't able to predict the Goa'uld's reactions. Usually the Goa'uld inflicted pain in its host as a response but sometimes he merely ignored Skaara or insulted him. Only three times so far they have had a 'normal' conversation.

Therefore Skaara waited for Klorel's reaction, remembering too well the nights he had spent in pure agony, crying internally due to the immense pain that Klorel had inflicted and by doing so, giving Klorel great pleasure. Sometimes it had been so worse that he had even begged Klorel to stop and had prayed for mercy.

Although Klorel generally stopped then, after some time, it had never been out of pity. The only motivation was that the Goa'uld felt extremely powerful in those moments and enjoyed them so much and if Klorel wouldn't give in, there was no reason for Skaara to beg again the next time.

"Hassac. Selena had every right to choose this _object_ as her vessel. The true purpose of your entire race is to serve the Goa'uld as hosts and slaves. You should know that by now, Skaara." Klorel replied, smirked internally and looked out of the window. "She has made a good choice, by the way. Now be silent, _my dear host_."

Isabel

Such a wonderful garden! I looked around enthusiastically and enjoyed the smell of hundreds of beautiful flowers.

"_It is hard to believe that this is Baal's garden."_ my symbiote whispered impressed. _"I doubt that he ever comes down here"_

"_Yes, I think that you are correct. He is not able to enjoy this beautiful environment. He only takes pleasure in torturing oth…." _I wanted to agree internally but someone was standing behind me and had touched my shoulder. There was no chance to give Selena control, which would have been too obvious.

"Okay, you just have to act extremely arrogant. Nobody will wonder why you are not using the distorted voice and notice that you are the host. You can handle this situation." I tried to encourage myself and turned around.

"Kelak!" I was so relieved that I had to fight the urge to hug my fellow Tok'ra.

"It is good to see you." Kelak remarked and smiled warmly. "We don't have much time. Baal has discovered some of Marchello's devices on a remote planet. I managed to steal this one. You should take it, because you will return earlier to the Tok'ra."

"What is it?" I asked and took the device.

"I have no idea. Anise should examine it and perhaps the device will help us in our fight against the Goa'uld. Nonetheless you should be careful." he warned me and looked at a point somewhere behind me. "We cannot talk any longer, that would be suspicious. Klorel is still standing at his window and is watching you."

_What!_

to be continued...

* * *

I hope that you like the story. Please write me some reviews... or face Klorel's wrath :) 

**Blanc:** Thank you very much for your nice review. I hope that you like this chapter as well.


	5. Enemies

"_Tok'ra/Goa'uld 'talks' to host"_

_host 'talks' to symbiote_

_random thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**Enemies**

Selena

"Kel Sha, Lord Klorel." I greeted him cheerfully. It isn't that easy to have to live among those evil Goa'ulds and I was still happy to have met a fellow Tok'ra for a change.

"What did he want?" one particular evil Goa'uld in front of me snapped angrily and glared at me. Indeed, it is not _that_ easy.

"Who?" I asked him confused.

"Lord Arun, of course." Klorel was getting even angrier.

_Lord Arun? Oh, he means Kelak._

"Baal wants to see you now" It was a perfect moment to deliver the message.

Klorel still stared intensely at me with his beautiful brown eyes, it's too bad he is a Goa'uld, and after some seconds he left the room without any further commentary.

Klorel

"She is not betraying me. I can trust her. Arun and Selena are not working together and they are not planning to overthrow me. No, she is not interested in my position." Klorel tried to convince himself and then entered Baal's hall.

He bowed before the mighty Systemlord and ignored Baal's condescending glance.

_She is not betraying me._

"You have to go on a diplomatic mission, Klorel. You will meet…"

_She is so lovely. Those beautiful blue eyes and her infectious smile. _

"Such romantic words, at least for _you_, Klorel. Apparently you love her more than I thought. I'm really surprised that you are able to love somebody." Skaara whispered sarcastically in Klorel's thoughts. "However, since she is such a caring, trustworthy being like you, it shouldn't be such a surprise at all."

"Silence! You are not allowed to address me unless I permit it."Klorel snapped. Of course he would never allow it. Those inferior pitiful humans! They simply don't understand that they have no right to disturb the superior intellect of a Goa'uld.

_I can trust her. _

"This meeting must remain a secret. So you will have to take a cargo ship although it will take several weeks to reach your destination. You are allowed to choose one servant as company. Do you listen, Klorel?"

"Of course, My Lord."

Selena

What a strange little device. There seemed to be some sort of a liquid in it and a needle.

"Perhaps it is an equivalent to a Tok'ra injection device." my dear Isabel remarked and stated the obvious.

"I also believe this." I answered her nonetheless and put aside the scanner. "It's too bad that I am not able to analyse the liquid. However, I'm not a scientist and this is no laboratory. In all likelihood it will just be another Goa'uld poison."

"Seleeena! Where are you?"

Hastily I put the device in my pocket and answered Klorel.

**Some hours later…**

"For the next few hours you will stay in the cockpit and pilot the ship." Klorel commanded and left the little room.

"It appears that he doesn't know what an autopilot is." Isabel remarked.

"At least he is gone. Klorel is a little bit creepy." I answered thoughtfully. "I simply don't understand why he always stares at me so oddly."

No answer.

"_Isabel?"_

Still no answer…

"_You are trying to hide something from me."_

_You really don't want to know it, believe me._

"_There is no need to protect me; nonetheless I will respect your privacy."_

"Klorel will not return for hours. What should we do in the meantime?" Isabel tried to change the subject.

"_I don't know. We could open a channel to the Tok'ra and inform them of the mission's progress."_

_Isn't that a little bit risky?_

"_It's a perfect opportunity. We are alone for the next few hours and if we hear that Klorel approaches, we simply turn of the channel."_

My dear friend agreed and we contacted the Tok'ra. I was so glad to be able to speak with a Tok'ra again because I always miss my brothers and sisters so much when I'm on a mission.

After a few minutes I turned off the canal and smiled happily. However, suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I turned around… and faced Klorel's glowing hand device.

Skaara

_No, Klorel, stop it. Please._

Somehow he had to save this beautiful, innocent, heroic Tok'ra woman before him.

"_Don't even try to persuade me, Skaara. You have never managed to convince me so far." _Klorel commented coldly and continued to use his hand device.

_You love her._

"_I do not love a Tok'ra."_

_You still love her. Don't make any rash decision. You will regret your actions one day._

Klorel

"_I never make any rash decisions." _Klorel repeated angrily. He would never spare her. _"I will…" _Suddenly the Tok'ra injected him something and then lost her consciousness.

"What have you done?" Klorel asked aloud, although there was nobody who could have answered his question. _"It's your fault, Skaara. If you had not addressed me I would not have been distracted."_

Klorel felt dizzy and had to sit down.

"Finally, this nightmare of being your host is going to end." Skaara whispered relieved and lost his consciousness as did Klorel.

to be continued…

* * *

Please write me some nice reviews, yes? 

**Blanc:** Thank you for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without them.


	6. A new beginning

Thanks to Kate for beta reading this chapter... (since English is not my native tongue that is really a 'dangerous' task _smiles innocently_)  
I will go to Klorel. Perhaps he promises that you will also get a palace on Chulak;)

* * *

**A new beginning**

Selena

"It's raining in the Tok'ra paradise," I thought, dazed, still too weak to open my eyes. As the pain in my forehead, caused by Klorel's hand device, was fading slowly, the only thing I could do, was to call out mentally for my dear host Isabel. She didn't answer me, but then I sensed her presence in my mind and knew that she was still recuperating.

I was relieved that we were still together in the afterlife but nonetheless, I felt horribly lonely. Where were all my former hosts? Why were we all not rejoined in the afterlife? My beloved soul mates couldn't be lost to me for all eternity?

"Perhaps we are not dead?" my soul mate whispered so weakly that I almost missed her words. Maybe she was correct and there was still a chance that I would see my dear friends again one day.

"Isabel! I can hear the cargo ship's reactor. We are not dead! The injection must have killed Klorel." I yelled enthusiastically in our shared mind and was wondering how it could rain inside a cargo ship. "Er, sorry Isabel, I should not have screamed so loud."

Obviously, I was still a little bit dazed, when I felt someone take my hand and hold it. So evidently, someone else had to be alive. As my senses gradually returned, I noticed the presence of another symbiote. Klorel? No, he would have killed me instantly. Was it possible that the poison had only eliminated the Goa'uld? Maybe it was Skaara and I only sensed the remains of the dead Goa'uld in the host's body. Isabel would be very pleased that Skaara was still alive.

Despite feeling horribly sick, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a worried Abydonian face and realized that I was lying on a blanket in the cargo ship's ring room. When he saw that I had awakened, he almost immediately smiled cheerfully and put away a wet cloth from my forehead.

"Don't move. You seem badly hurt," Skaara whispered reassuringly and he patted my hand gently. I instantly felt safe again, feeling that everything was going to be fine.

Skaara

Skaara sighed, relieved. He was still holding the hand of the beautiful woman before him. He had feared that she would never awake again, but now it seemed as if she was successfully going to recover.

When he had regained consciousness some minutes ago, he had realized almost immediately that something was different than it was usually.

He had been confused and had no idea of how he should deal with the circumstances. However, after briefly considering the situation there seemed to be no better alternative than to care for the unconscious woman he had discovered beside him and to ignore anything else.

Selena

"_Isabel, finally, you are strong enough… so that one particularly eager symbiote can tell you wonderful news." _

You know, it's really hard for a Tok'ra symbiote to have no other mind to talk to. We are simply not meant for that sort of life. Sometimes I even wonder what I would do if I had been born as a human and there were no Tok'ra symbiotes available. Although I tolerate people who don't wish to be blended, and I have my hosts' memories of their lives before the blending, I think that I would be totally lost without another mind.

"You will not believe what…" I began, but Isabel shamelessly rummaged in my memories and ruined the thrilling story that I had prepared especially for her. "Hey, _that_ is not fair. You always ruin my best tales because you are too curious."

She didn't even hear my last comment because her mind was too occupied now that she knew what was happening.

"This liquid saved all our lives and Skaara is free." Isabel summarized the current situation to herself because she was too stunned to say something intelligent.

My head still hurt a little, so I was careful as I slowly stood up. Once on my feet, I turned to Skaara, gave him as slight smile, and said as pragmatically as I could, "I think that we should change our course and fly directly to the Tok'ra base. I'll be back and we can talk as soon as I have the autopilot set."

He looked at me confused, but then he nodded as if he understood. Some minutes later I came back from the cockpit and approached Skaara. The Abydonian was starring at the wall and smiling.

_At least he is handling it quite well. I don't think that he will be one of the ex-hosts who never mentally recover again._

After some seconds, Skaara noticed me and I sat down in front of him.

"How are you, Skaara?" I asked, and hoped that I didn't make a mistake; maybe I should have given Isabel control. Sometimes former Goa'uld hosts do not feel comfortable in the presence of a Tok'ra.

"Er, I am sorry, but it seems that I have forgotten a lot. I only remember my name and my childhood. Occasionally I know how some technology works but nothing more."

_I guess the poison had some negative side effects._

"You do remember everything, don't you? By the way, I don't even know your names," Skaara continued because I had said nothing due to the fact that I was speechless for a few seconds.

"My host's name is Isabel and I'm Selena. We are Tok'ra," I managed to stutter. Hastily I tried to give Isabel control, but she simply ignored my offer to give her control. _You can handle this, _she encouraged me nonetheless

"We do remember everything," I added after a second because I had almost forgotten to answer his question.

"What happened?"

"_Good question. However, what should I answer him?"_

_What do you mean?_

"_He doesn't remember his time with Klorel and why should we tell him? The Tok'ra doctors can tell him if they believe that would be better. Furthermore_,_ they know how to deal with ex-hosts properly; I don't."_

_Just come up with a good story._

"_My stories are always excellent."_

"We had gathered some artefacts on a planet. One of them contained some sort of liquid. We flew through some turbulence and when you fell some of the liquid contacted your skin. The liquid has made you forget and I bumped against the wall," I told him and then ignored the snort in the back of my head. "We will arrive at the Tok'ra home world in several hours. Come, we should go to the cockpit."

Skaara

Skaara looked at the instruments before the female Tok'ra, who was piloting the ship, and could barely remember how most of them worked. Not that he cared about it, since he didn't even remember the past several years, although he was a little bit amazed by the fact that he was travelling in space. In his childhood, he had never done anything like this. Hopefully, his friends, his father, and his sister Sha're, were still all right.

"It's quite hard not to know what has happened in your past."

"I think you are handling the situation quite well," answered Isabel reassuringly, as she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. He didn't remember when he met her and couldn't tell what type of relationship they had, but he felt some sort of connection.

"She is correct. The situation could be far worse." Skaara considered his circumstances thoughtfully.

"_Yes, at least we have each other, beloved."_

_I don't think I would be able to handle this situation without your kind mental assistance, Klorel._

to be continued…

* * *

**Psycho Llama:** Thank you very much for your really nice review. I hope that you also like this chapter. In the next chapter Klorel will appear more often than in this one. I promise;)  



	7. Soul Mates

**Soul mates**

Skaara

"You know, Isabel, I am really lucky that I have…" He never managed to finish his sentence. "What is happening?"

"The sensors have detected an approaching Goa'uld mother ship. I will change the course so we are on the safe side."

He looked worried at the woman beside him. She was too occupied with the course corrections, so his questions would have to wait. Was she only taking precautions or were their lives in immediate danger? How should he know? He didn't even know what a Goa'uld mother ship was. Apparently the knowledge of technology from Klorel that they both still possessed, was limited and mostly only included basic information anyway.

"_It would seem that we are lucky that Isabel and Selena have not lost their memories, too. Just image the four of us as we try to fly this ship. We would probably have caused it to self-destruct."_ Since there was nothing they could have done, Klorel tried to distract Skaara.

"_Yes, I guess, we would," _answeredSkaara to his symbiote's words, and had to chuckle in his mind as Klorel sent a funny mental picture too. As they have discovered in the last few hours his friend really had a talent for 'making' comical images in his mind. A gift from which they both benefited.

As the laughter of two minds floated through Skaara's head, he noticed rather late that Isabel had sat back in her chair again. At least he had not laughed aloud in the last few minutes or she would have wondered if he had lost his mind, too.

"_Ask her what a Goa'uld mother ship is,"_ Klorel urged Skaara as they had calmed down again because he was still wondering why they had avoided the other ship.

_"We don't even know what a Goa'uld is, Klorel. Let us ask this first."_

"What is a, err, 'Goa'uld'?"

The Tok'ra beside him hesitated, and it seemed as if she didn't even want to answer his question.

"The Goa'ulds are also symbiotes. However, they take hosts against their will and suppress them. Furthermore, they conquer planets, enslave the population, and kill millions just for pleasure. The Tok'ra is the resistance that fights them." Isabel answered but didn't look at the upset Skaara.

"_That is disgusting. It is hard to believe that someone can do such awful things," _Klorel said in a shocked voice to his host and then, after some seconds of silence, he added, "At least we are fighting them."

Skaara agreed and afterwards they both, host and symbiote, hugged each other mentally, took comfort in each other's presence and were glad of being a Tok'ra.

There were some more things they would have liked to know about these 'Goa'uld' but it would have to wait since they both were more eager to learn some more details about their past.

His mind filled with thousand of questions, Skaara turned to Isabel in order to begin with the first of them. However, he didn't ask her, but his companion. "_She looks so tired and is barely able to keep her eyes open. How could we have not noticed it?"_

"_She was rather injured a little less than an hour ago. We should have taken more care for her. How selfish of us. Our questions can wait until later."_

_You are correct. We will not make the same mistake again. In the future we will watch over her carefully until she has fully recovered._

"_So you only want to take care of her until she has recovered? Don't forget that I can read your thoughts, Skaara. If it were up to you, you would like to 'take care' of her not only until then," _Klorel teased Skaara friendly.

You_ should also not forget that I also know your feelings. _

"_Touché. However, let's change the subject. This conversation has already lasted too long."_

"My questions can wait until later. In the meantime we both should rest for some hours. The autopilot can fly the ship in the meantime, can't it?" Skaara suggested and quite troubled, noticed that he was smiling rather unintelligently once again in her presence.

Although she hesitated for some seconds, there was no way around the fact that she was indeed extremely exhausted.

After the female Tok'ra beside him had briefly sighed, resigned, she nodded and stood up weakly.

_It is a shame that we do not remember how close she is to us._

_Klorel_

While he was resting on a thin, brown blanket and his hands were holding another thin, although red blanket, Klorel were listing to the quiet breathing of the Tok'ra beside him. She had fallen asleep almost immediately and so had Skaara but Klorel simply had not been able to find any sleep so far.

It was so hard not to remember who he was. He would have traded all the remaining basic knowledge of technology against some personal memories. Skaara had at least still some of his childhood memories left to him. Of course his host had been more than willing to share them with his symbiote and Klorel had experienced second-hand what it was like to be a child on Abydos. Although that had helped Klorel much, he still felt somewhat lost.

What should he do if the Tok'ra doctors were unable to help him to regain his memories again? Of course, a lot of things he could learn again and surly his fellow Tok'ras could answer a lot of questions. However, mere descriptions of past events and people he had known would not, no, could not be the same. No matter how hard he tried, Klorel could not recall anything of his lost memories.

Absently he wondered what _his_ childhood had been alike. Although he instinctively knew that he must have been in some water, perhaps a water tank, when he was very young, he did not remember anything of it. Was his mother still alive? Had she stood before the water and looked lovingly at her offspring? Perhaps she had put her hand into the water and played affectionately with her children and had waited impatiently for the day, they were old enough to take a host so they could speak to her for the first time. At least he would see her again when they reached the Tok'ra base, although he would not recognize her since he did not remember what she looked like.

Silently Klorel turned around because he surly was never going to fall asleep when he continued to stare at the attractive, sleeping woman beside him, but his thoughts still troubled him and prevented him from falling asleep.

Now, starring at a glimmering golden cargo ship wall, the symbiote wondered if his dear Skaara was his first host or how many he had had before. Three? Four? A dozen? Or even more? What if he was not going to remember his previous soul mates? Although he didn't remember his past times with Skaara, it seemed so impossible, even frightening, to forget he had been blended with him.

Selena

Sipping at a drink, I wandered to the cockpit and left Skaara in the 'ring room' of the cargo ship. He was still eating his 'breakfast' while he was sitting on one of the cargo boxes.

Some seconds after I had begun to check the instruments, Skaara started to talk through the open door, although he could no longer see me. Still sipping at my tasty drink, I prepared myself for the many questions that I surely would have to answer soon.

"You know, Isabel, after sleeping for several hours I feel much better."

"I also feel much better now," I merely stated, taking another nip.

"Err, sorry, I didn't know it was you, Selena."

"It doesn't matter, Skaara. There was no way you could have known who is in control."

"Oh, that is good. I would have been very disturbed if I had accidentally insulted you, as would have been Klorel."

to be continued…


	8. Realization

**Isabel**

Klorel? It appeared that this evil Goa'uld was still alive, had lost his memories and now cared about my well-being. To say that I was shocked would be understated. Time seemed to stand still. I wasn't able to think clearly and therefore I merely observed the following events.

On the other hand Selena, who was in control, seemed to evaluate hundreds of options in mere seconds.

**Selena**

'Take a weapon and kill the enemy' – That would be a slight overreaction and I have also to consider Skaara.

'Ask Isabel for an advice.' – _"Isabel, dear?"_ No answer. Apparently she is in no state to think rationally and answer me.

'Take a Zat, shoot him once, take him to the Tok'ra base and remove the symbiote.' – Yes, that is indeed a good idea. If I don't come up with a better option, this will do it.

'Make sure he's standing on the ring platform and then get rid of that evil monster.' - Beam him into space? I really have to overcome my shock about these unforeseen events and retain my former proper concentration.

'Wait and see what happens next.' - No, that is not really a plan… at least not for me, a being with 2057 years of life-experience and all the memories of her ancestors.

'Play along, take him to the Tok'ra base and let the Council decide anything further.' – Yes, this is the perfect solution of the current problem. A simple, non-violent, rational way out of this dilemma.

"I'm glad that you are both feeling better," I answered half-heartedly and desperately tried to sound as joyful as possible. I had spilled my drink when I realized that Klorel was still among the living and I absently wiped it up as I waited for his answer.

"Thank you. You are very kind." Apparently they had switched control, because this distorted voice clearly belonged to Klorel.

They are reducing their odds to reach our destination alive, I thought darkly.

I really had hoped that they would not switch control very soon. Preferably not switch it all. I hate Goa'ulds, and I had absolutely no wish to have small talk with one of them.

Luck was not on my side, I decided privately. Footsteps. Klorel was coming to join me in the cockpit. No, luck was definitely not on my side.

With a cheerful smile on his face he stepped through the open doorframe and sat down in the co-pilot chair next to me.

Fine. Make my day more miserable than it is already, I thought sullenly and whished the High Council had sent another Tok'ra on this mission.

My mood was definitely getting worse. Why had the Goa'uld survived? My life had been so wonderful when I thought that he was dead. I have fought the Goa'uld for more than 2000 years and I loathed them with all of my heart.

I filled my cup and began to drink. Since I couldn't speak while I was drinking, I would at least be spared a discussion in the next few minutes. However, Klorel didn't really mind that I was otherwise occupied and he started a rather long monolog. Still disturbed about the recent developments, I found it rather hard to focus on his words and therefore was only listening half-heartedly.

"... glad… sleep… you look more relaxed…"

Sip.

"…arrive… Tok'ra base … hope… healers … memories…"

Sip. _Apple juice. Tasty._

"… I… good… dreams…"

Sip.

Sip.

"I… I… thought about… yesterday… ship… our talk… Goa'uld…they… horrible..."

Sip.

"However… glad… I'm Tok'ra… fight evil Goa'uld... will win… together with Skaara… I'm happy… my host… adore him."

Cough.

He really caught me off-guard with his last statement. I really should have paid more attention. Maybe then I would have been more prepared to hear him utter such words. In the light of the present situation, I really should have expected them.

However, memories or no memories, Klorel was a Goa'uld. A rather powerful Goa'uld Lord in the service of Baal and a son of Apophis, the dead System Lord. It definitely felt wrong to hear him speak such words. After all, he had suppressed his host, and who knows how many people he had already killed or tortured in his life.

Deciding that drinking anywhere near Klorel was a very bad idea, I set my cup aside while I attempted to stifle my coughing.

"The endeavours of the Tok'ra are indeed a noble cause," I stated neutrally, but then I decided that it might be better to say more than one sentence for a change and so added, „I'm also proud to be a Tok'ra. One day the galaxy will be freed from the Goa'uld."

"Of course, I only hope that the day on which the Goa'uld's reign of terror falls will be very soon. It is so disturbing that on each passing day humans will suffer greatly due to the Goa'uld," he answered and looked at me with innocent puppy-eyes.

After a few seconds I had to break eye contact with him because his glace had stirred something in me. Oh, those innocent puppy-eyes and his determination. My feelings were suddenly in turmoil, but I decided to ignore them. I was a Tok'ra, he was a Goa'uld. Things were rather simple. Why change that fact?

* * *

Please review!  



	9. Returning Home

**Isabel**

Two weeks later…

With a faint sigh I leant back in the chair and looked absently at the blue crystal wall of my quarters while I was wondering what the council would decide.

After I had made my report to the rather surprised members of the Tok'ra High Council I was sent to my quarters while Skaara/Klorel, still believing that they were Tok'ra operatives like the rest of us, were brought to the Healers for examination.

In all likelihood the Council would decide to remove Klorel from the host and kill him, no matter what the result of the examination of their condition would be, I mused. A perspective that was quite disturbing, even for my dear symbiote, who normally hated the Goa'uld with all of her heart.

And then there was Skaara, the handsome, friendly Abydonian, we had both liked from the very beginning. Actually, quite soon after meeting him, we had both discovered that our feelings towards him were beyond those of friendship. A fact that we, of course, had never told him since he had just lost his memories, and it would have been bad timing.

On the other hand we had both loathed and despised Klorel, simply for being the person that he had been before he lost his memories. After all, he had tried to kill us not so long ago.

However, after several hours we had to give in. There had been no way to resist his charm, friendliness, his sense of humour and an amazing innocence. Needless to mention, that Selena and I had been rather surprised about this development. However, in Selena's case, I believe it was actually more shock than surprise.

"Selena?"

Turning away my gaze from the seemingly magically sparkling crystal wall towards the entrance, I noticed that Selmak was standing there.

"Greetings, Selmak," I greeted my fellow Tok'ra and waited for him to continue.

"The healers say that they can do nothing for Skaara. They don't really understand what this liquid did to him and Klorel. However, the chances are good that his memories might come back in time. Skaara has taken the news rather well."

"Will they extract Klorel from the host?" I asked neutrally, carefully trying to keep my face blank since I didn't want to find out what he would say or do if he found out about certain feelings for one of our enemies. Pictures of me sitting in front of the Zatarc-detector, fainting council members, and a healer explaining the results of too much stress to me, appeared in my mind. Furthermore, it would also decrease my chances of helping him in anyway.

"No, not immediately. The Council has decided to take advantage of Klorel's situation," Selmak answered as if he was talking to Celail, our chef cook, about the menu for the next week.

Take advantage of Klorel's situation? How typical for the Council. I barely suppressed a sigh.

"You and Klorel can make it back to Baal's planet in time. We will give you some faked files, so Baal will not immediately notice that the diplomatic meeting has not taken place, and the other Goa'uld will not ask for the representative very soon because we have sent him a message that the meeting will be delayed. Klorel has access to many sensitive areas and computer terminals. He could extract very valuable information for us. Of course you would have to help him to behave as a Goa'uld so no one discovers that he doesn't remember anything. Don't forget that he believes that he is one of us. We have told him that you both work undercover in Baal's fortress, and your 'artefact gathering' was merely the result of a convenient opportunity during your travel."

After his rather long speech, he paused for a moment but before I could say anything, not that I would have said anything because I was too stunned to utter any words, he simply added, "You will leave in two hours."

Rather taken back I watched as he vanished into the corridor. To go back to that Goa'uld planet? An undercover mission with Skaara and Klorel?

Had I not been a Tok'ra, I'm sure I would have developed a rather bad headache.

TBC…


	10. The Mission II

**Skaara**

After a brief look sideways at Isabel, who was starring intently at the controls before her, he directed his attention again straight ahead and admired the marvellous view. The cargo ship was travelling in hyperspace and we were covering unimaginably great distances in mere seconds and minutes.

There was not much time left before we reached our destination. He only wished he could remember something; anything would help. To go on an undercover mission without any significant memories didn't seem like an overly brilliant idea. However, after all the bad things that he has been told about the Goa'uld so far, how could he refuse to participate on this mission? Besides, he was sure that Isabel and Selena would be a more than capable escort.

Despite the current state of things he was not very nervous. Klorel's presence was really helping a lot in that regard. In fact, they were helping each other. The mere fact that they could face all the events together was reassuring. Therefore it had not been that terrible to hear that they just had to wait for their memory to return and that the healers were not able to help them. Besides, their memories could return any minute. There was definitely hope.

Furthermore, how could he be nervous about the fact that he was travelling to a Goa'uld planet when Isabel/Selena was sitting beside him? He just had to look at them and the mission on Baal's planet seemed like some vision of a surreal future that might never come to pass. Let alone that one look into her lovely, enchanting eyes and he felt like she had put a spell on him, making it impossible to think of something else than her.

"As you have already been told we can go to the first five sensitive areas in Baal's planet together and I will pretend to be your loyal Goa'uld servant. However, to the last two ones I can not accompany you because only high ranking Goa'uld have access and they are not allowed to have company due to Baal's security measures," Isabel's voice interrupted his musings.

He said nothing and after some seconds she continued.

"Since we do the first part of the mission together it should not be so difficult to accomplish the second part alone. After all, since only high ranking Goa'uld are allowed in those areas, you will most likely not encounter many people anyway."

She gave him a reassuring smile, but he could see her worry for his well-being in her eyes.

"I wonder what her feelings are for us," he asked his symbiote in his mind, once more pushing aside any thoughts about the mission and turning his attention to a far more interesting topic. "I'm just too afraid to ask her bluntly. If we could only remember if there were ever some clear hints that it could be more than friendship between us."

"Therefore it's the better if we wait a little bit. Maybe our memory will return very soon and then we would be able to plan our future action more effectively and enhance our chances," Klorel replied calmly, very calmly, for he had given the same answer twenty-seven times already in the last few days. This was not the first time this topic of conversation had been discussed between them.

Several hours later…

…in which neither Klorel nor Skaara had been able to find another topic for their mental discussions and after Klorel had gone to the cargo's ship ring room in order to change his clothes.

"It's so uncomfortable," Klorel groaned and pulled at his red and golden coloured Goa'uld outfit. "I didn't really notice that on our flight to the Tok'ra base, but after wearing the Tok'ra outfit for several days, there is certainly no way to find this dress in any way comfortable."

"We only have to wear it for the next few hours."

"Thank god. I'm really looking forward to puting my Tok'ra uniform on again," Klorel stated, looking down at his outfit. "Furthermore it's so pompous. At least we only wear it for this mission and it is not my regular clothing. Anyone who would willingly wear such clothing is clearly insane."

"Indeed."

Several minutes later, after innumerable and fruitless attempts to become more comfortable in the long Goa'uld robe by pulling mercilessly at it, Klorel rejoined Isabel and her symbiote in the cockpit. Watching her, he realized that it didn't matter if the woman wore a Tok'ra uniform or a dress in Goa'uld style, she was beautiful.

"We have finished the landing procedure. Let's go," Isabel stated some time later and switched control to Selena.

Klorel, accompanied by Selena, walked down a corridor in a manner that he hoped would appear very arrogant and stern and therefore, typical for a Goa'uld.

At four of the five sensitive areas where they could go together, they already had been and had downloaded data that appeared very sensitive and valuable at first look. So far their mission had been a full success and they hadn't encountered any trouble so far.

Even Baal, to whom Klorel had to immediately report the results of his diplomatic mission, did not notice anything amiss. He had not been aware that the diplomatic filed had been faked, or the fact that Klorel was not in possession of his memories. Whether due to Klorel's talent as an actor, or due to the fact that Baal never paid much attention to his minor Goa'uld, he didn't know. Baal never paid much attention to them at any time, unless they appeared to be thinking of overthrowing him and attempting to take his place as System Lord.

Nonetheless both, Klorel and Skaara, were looking forward to the completion of their mission and the relatively safety of the cargo ship.

Much to their relief there also didn't occur any problems while they were busy downloading information from the computer at the fifth sensitive area they had visited so far.

"I only wish we didn't have to go to our last two destinations alone. Why can't all the information we need be accessible from one computer terminal? Baal must be really paranoid that he has installed such a system. Secrete economic information here, secrete military information on the other side of the palace. What sense does that make?" Klorel moaned internally and wished once more that he was already be back in his nice little rooms on the Tok'ra base. Even though it was annoying not remembering his quarters, or the personal belongings they had assured him were theirs, he longed to be there.

"No, it makes no sense. At least Baal prevents that certain Tok'ra operatives can complete their mission in almost no time."

Several golden-coloured corridors and the encounters of dozens of bowing, timid human servants later, they finally stood before the entrance to one of the two areas which Klorel and Skaara would have to visit alone.

to be continued…


	11. Undercover

**Skaara/Klorel**

"I will now go back to the cargo ship and prepare everything for our start. After all, should the need arise we should be able to leave very quickly," Selena stated, traces of worry in her voice.

"You don't need to worry. Nothing bad will happen to me," Klorel said reassuringly and hoped he had calmed her somewhat, despite the fact that he grew more and more nervous with every passing second.

Not that he was afraid of entering the areas alone; it was more a deep concern for Isabel and Selena. What if something happened to them while he was not there to help them? What if he would not be able to see and speak to them again because of some ill fate? What if he would never get a chance to tell her that he loved her with all of his heart?

"We love you both," Klorel said before he could even really realized what he was saying.

Had he not told Skaara that they should wait until the timing was better? Yet here he was standing and uttering the most important words he would probably speak in his entire, thousands of years of living. In all likelihood he could not have chosen a more inappropriate place or time. A Goa'uld corridor was hardly a very romantic place.

Skaara, whose agreement Klorel hadn't even asked since the symbiote had acted completely spontaneously and without thinking about it, was too stunned to say even a single word to Klorel. However, neither of them would have been very interested in what the other had to say in this particular moment. Their main attention was directed on the woman before them and what she would answer.

"We too," come the short reply, after several seconds, from a very startled looking Selena. After uttering the two words the surprise on her face grew even larger; apparently she had also spoken before really thinking about what was going on and what she was saying.

Klorel and Skaara were too nervous to notice her slight confusion. At that moment, they were the happiest people in the entire universe. All they had to do now was overcome their danger of fainting from the excitement and remember to start breathing again.

Overjoyed Klorel stepped nearer to Selena and kissed her softly but broke contact after mere seconds, since approaching footsteps were to be heard.

Indeed. I could not have chosen a more inappropriate place, Klorel thought. Although disappointed, he stepped back. He was unwilling to endanger the life of the beloved woman in front of him by being inattentive to what was happening around them.

"I will now go," Selena said huskily. There were too many emotions flickering through her eyes to be able to tell precisely what she was thinking or felling. "We should not take the chance of being caught. This place is far from save."

Hearing the drawing near of another person Klorel simply nodded and each of them went towards their respective destinations.

**Selena**

"I hope that they didn't encounter any problems," Isabel voiced worried, and naturally, I agreed with her.

Still a little bit shocked and confused about what had happened, I controlled the instruments in front of me. In some ways, everything had happened a little bit too fast for me. Everybody, including my dear host Isabel, seemed to be in seventh heaven except for me. Admittedly I loved them both. However, being a member of the Tok'ra resistance for the last two thousand years and after having seen more than enough Goa'uld atrocities, I couldn't simply ignore the fact that Klorel was a Goa'uld.

Furthermore, what would happen if he regained his memories? What if he decided to be the person he was once again? Even if he didn't, Skaara could nonetheless choose to be separated from him. In addition, the reaction of the High Council had to be considered since they had the power to order Klorel's separation from his host and sentence him to death.

Sighing deeply I looked out of the front window of the cargo ship and looked at the people that were passing the landing area, but none of them were Klorel.

**Klorel**

Klorel entered the landing area happily making out their cargo ship in the distance.

"Incredible. Every room and corridor in Baal's fortress is coloured golden. I can't stand it any more. At least it is not the favourite colour of the Tok'ra, too. It would be too bad if the crystal corridors were not blue, but gold," his host stated.

Klorel mentally sent his approval of that statement and in return asked Skaara, if he believed that the Tok'ra were even technically able to give their corridors another colour? What he would think about a red, green, lilac or multicoloured design.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should suggest rose-coloured crystals to the Council when we return," the host smirked and thus played along with their agreement to try not to speak about Isabel and Selena while they were still on this planet. Otherwise they would probably have been so distracted that they would not have survived very long in the Goa'uld palace.

"We have made it," Klorel happily thought half a minute later, as he was only a few steps away from the cargo ship.

However, fate appeared to be a spiteful little creature that was lurking for people thinking such rash thoughts in order to be able to prove them otherwise. Consequently from that point on things certainly not did not go quite the way Klorel had thought.

"Klorel, Da'nai! Kel Sha. Nanb'tu'qua?" - _Klorel, wait! Hello. How are you?_

Evil was nearing from behind in form of a rather smugly looking Goa'uld and leaving Klorel no other choice than to stop and face him.

"Tun'cma'le. Ba'ja'kakma'teIch.," Klorel answered, not even knowing the identity of the man in front of him or why he was looking so conspiratorially. –_Wonderful/super. Greeting to you also._

"Ni'ya. We have to discuss a few things. After all, we should stop talking about it and finally take actions. Tal shak." – _Listen/Listen to me.-Come, hurry._

Klorel had not the slightest idea about what the other was talking and certainly didn't want to discuss anything with the Goa'uld.

"I'm so sorry. However, I still must finish certain things that need to be done. I will talk to you later. Kre Sha," Klorel apologetically responded and hoped whole-heartedly that the other would take the hint and leave. – _Bye._

As Klorel had hoped the other left him, but not before whispering one last statement.

"I see. Until later then. In the meantime, however, I'm looking forward to our discussion about finally overthrowing Baal. After all, we sons of Apophis must stick together."

Had the Goa'uld not turned around and went to nearest entrance after he had uttered this words, he would have been bewildered by the look on Klorel's face.

Apophis? Despite the fact that the once mighty System Lord had died several years before, the mention of his name had a truly overwhelming effect on Klorel. All of his memories abruptly returned and in consequence also those of Skaara. Abydos. Chulak. Serving Apophis. Serving Baal. A new Goa'uld servant. Selena. The mission. Raising the hand device to kill her. The Tok'ra base. The kiss.

It was almost too much to comprehend for them. Klorel's two personalities, one evil and his newer caring version, collided all of a sudden and engaged in an unavoidable battle for dominance.

to be continued…


	12. Decision

**Decision**

**Selena**

"There he is," my host interrupted my thoughts and I also instantly discovered Klorel and Skaara.

They had made it back alive! I just now realised how worried I actually had been. However, I would only be truly relieved when we had put some distance between us and the planet. Only then would we be really safe. I had been on too many missions to believe it was otherwise.

As if to prove me correct, a Goa'uld suddenly appeared behind Klorel and engaged him a conversation. I recognized him at once, since I had, of course, studied background information prior to leaving on this mission. It was one of Baal's minor Lords who had also, as Klorel, previously served Apophis.

Fear started to slowly creep into my heart. Hopefully, this Goa'uld didn't notice that Klorel had lost his memories. It would certainly be more difficult for Klorel to conceal that fact from this Goa'uld than Baal. Baal had paid scant attention to him, but this one obviously knew him better and was giving him a great deal of attention.

"Look! We were worried for nothing. The Goa'uld is leaving and doesn't seem as if he has noticed anything," Isabel happily cried in my thoughts.

Following the leaving Goa'uld with my gaze, I silently agreed with her and my concern was replaced by relief that but it only lasted for mere seconds. Precisely until I fixed my eyes on Klorel's face.

His neutral, detached mask that he had worn for this mission so far was gone and was replaced by shock, confusion, surprise and to my shock, by realization. Their memories had returned, triggered by that other Goa'uld. I could clearly read this on his face and in his eyes. There was no need of speaking to him in order to know what had happened. I had come to know him so well that it was unnecessary.

Then he broke eye contact and with confusion on his face, he stepped out of the area that I could watch over from the big front widow of the cargo ship.

The world seemed to be shattered into tiny pieces. Only now did I truly recognized how deep my feelings were for both, Skaara and the Klorel, who had lost his memories. My fear of loosing Klorel to his previous personality poured like acid through my veins. Never had I thought he would regain his memories this soon, on this particular mission, although in retrospect perhaps I had been folly for me to believe this.

I only whished he had not stepped out of my view. Instinctively, I knew that things had not changed between me and Skaara, memories or no memories, but what about Klorel? Above all else, I desired to know his ultimate decision. Would it be in favour of Skaara, Isabel, me and a life among the Tok'ra, or would he yearn to return to his former life, to power and affluence? If I could only see into his eyes I would immediately know the answer.

"I hope his heart tells him the right decision," Isabel whispered as her anxiety floated through my mind and mingled with mine.

More stiff-legged that it should be possible for one who possessed the superior health and healing abilities of a Tok'ra, I slowly stood up and took several steps towards the door. I had to go and look for them and bring them back to the cargo ship, even if Klorel would prefer to return to his previous life as a Goa'uld. After all, it was my duty as a Tok'Ra operative, but mainly I was certainly not willing to leave Skaara back on this planet as a host to a Goa'uld. However, I didn't abandon hope yet.

I didn't have to go far to find Klorel and Skaara. There was no doubt about what Klorel had decided since it was clearly written, at least for me, in his eyes. Obviously, he didn't care that many others would call it a wrong decision.

Back at the Tok'Ra base…

The wind was caressing my hair and I deeply enjoyed this warm summer evening on the surface of the planet where our current Tok'Ra base was located. The last events had been troublesome enough. What better thing to do than to walk along a dune with a fellow Tok'ra and relax?

The first stars appeared while the sand still glowed slightly under the last sunbeams. It was truly a magnificent sight.

"You realise that Klorel's decision had disappointed many people?" Isabel suddenly asked me mischievously.

In an equally playful voice I replied:"Indeed. Those poor Goa'uld."

Laughter rang through our minds as we enjoyed the romantic scenery around us and we turned to face the owner of the hand that was holding ours.

Seconds later however we completely forget our surroundings as Klorel and Skaara's lips joined with ours in another passionate kiss.

End

* * *

AN: Thank you Kate for beta reading the last few chapters! Also many thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed. You are great!  



End file.
